Distraction
by aleatoric pasquinade
Summary: L and Light are both childish and hate to lose, willing to turn anything into a challenge. Sex is certainly no exemption to this. AU LxLight. Smutty series.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Unrepentant smutty stuff. Gay sex, and all that. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_Standard disclaimers apply._

_AU-ish, because it's so much easier to write fluffy smut that way. No Kira and the like, just happy fucking. This can sort of be seen as a continuation of 'Sprained', but it certainly isn't necessary to have read that first. Just the same story-universe, mainly._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_Don't worry, it only seems kinky the first time." – Author unknown_

* * *

><p>"I believe that is my sock, Light-kun."<p>

"Wrong. You don't own socks, L. If you're going to lie at least make it semi-believable. Now quit stalling and start getting dressed, or we're going to be late."

"I own socks. I simply put them to better use than the one for which they are intended."

"If you're talking about the unfortunate wad I found shoved under the bathroom sink, I took those. They might as well be used by someone who knows what they're for. Toss me my shirt, will you? It's folded on the foot of the bed there."

"No, I don't think I will. That doesn't sound interesting to me at all. In fact, why don't you take those trousers off and come back to bed? Those horrid socks, as well. That sounds much more agreeable."

"L. Stop being a child. I _know_ you remember that we're meeting my parents for lunch today, and if you don't get out of bed and start getting your clothes on I am going to suspend cake privileges."

"It seems a little contradictory to tell me to stop being a child in one sentence and then threaten, in a very parental manner, to suspend my privileges in the next – do you not think so, Light-kun?"

"Damn it, I forgot this was missing a button. Your fault, by the way. And I don't care how contradictory it is, just get your stubborn ass out of bed and into your clothes. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Thank you, but I'd rather not, I think. I did not actually agree to attend lunch with your parents; you simply assumed I would go because I did not protest when you informed me yesterday – in a rather authoritative, high-handed manner, I might add – that we would be subjecting ourselves to suspicious glares from your father and awkward attempts to allay tension from your mother. Not in those words of course, but that was what you meant."

"'Awkward attempts to allay tension'? How very alliterate of you. And actually, I assumed you were going because I was under the impression you liked having your dick attached to your body. Clearly I was wrong. Have you seen my other shoe?"

"I believe it has taken up current residence beneath the kitchen table, no doubt enjoying a wild bachelor's life free from the demands of its high-maintenance partner. I envy it. I think it is safe to assume that _it_ does not have the unpleasant obligation to attend lunch with overprotective parents who still hold it responsible for corrupting and apparently gayifying their innocent child."

"Feel free to join it under the table then, by all means. Just don't expect to be getting any sex for a while. Maybe the two of you can take care of each other's needs, as I doubt this 'wild bachelor's life' will contain anyone willing to sleep with a little goblin of a man living under a table with a shoe. Speaking of which, how did my shoe end up there anyway?"

"It no doubt got tired of its partner's constant threats against its sex life and unwarranted insults to its appearance and therefore fled to freedom. And Light-kun, were you suggesting I have sexual relations with an article of footwear? That does not seem sanitary."

"I'm suggesting you shut your mouth and get dressed. I'm going to get my shoe, and when I get back I at least want you to have your underwear on. A clean pair, by the way."

"I wonder if you realize how much like a parent you sound. …Oh, and Light-kun…LIGHT-KUN! LIGHT-KUN, WILL YOU BRING ME A PIECE OF CAKE WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE? …LIGHT-KUN? …LIGHT- ah, you're back. But you did not bring me cake. Could you not hear me calling?"

"I think the entire apartment building heard you calling, L. Now for the last time, stop being a mule and just get out of bed. I'm not joking about the 'no sex' thing, either."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Light-kun. It has become a matter of principle, you see. I am L, and L is not bullied or threatened in such a heavy-handed manner. What sort of defender of justice would I be if I allowed that? I cannot in good conscious allow you to coerce me, the world's pillar against crime, into doing something against my wishes. I hope you can understand. You are a very nice lay, but if a choice must be made between your ass and my principles as L, I will be on the side of justice. I'm afraid you will have to attend lunch with your parents without me. I do not mean offense, but-

"…Light-kun? What are you doing? Light-kun? Hold on, Light-kuu_unmmmhhnn_… _Ahhhh… _I'll have you know, _hah,_ that I will not be swayed by your wily kisses, either, or- _Oh!_ _Ahhh_…that's cheating, Light-kun, you know I am very sensitive there…"

"Shut up, L."

"I'm trying, Light-kun, but it's very hard to be quiet when you're- _ahhh!_ Oh, yes keep doing that. I thought you were supposed to be leaving in the next…minute and…_mmnn,_ and forty-six seconds…_hah_…forty-four seconds…forty-three…forty-_Ah!_"

"I am. I just thought I'd be generous and give you something to think about during the next two weeks – stop squirming, I know you like it on your nipples – because all you're going to have is your hand and your principles, and I doubt either of those are going to be much help."

"_Hah…hah…_that may- _Ah!_ be so, but – _oh yes, right there, Light-kun_ – if you continue with your current activities I will soon become erect, and it seems unlikely you will have the time to _nngh_, finish by then, which does not seem entirely pleasing to me."

"You know, I believe you may be right. Look – you're starting to get hard now, in fact. Eager little thing, isn't it? Just pops right up."

"I do not appreciate the diminutive language you are using, Light-kun. Especially considering yours is much sma- _Aaah! Light-kun!_ _Oh, good god… Aahh…_ Are you not going to be kissing your mother with that _mmn _mouth soon?"

"Right again. Speaking of which, I need to be going now. See you in a couple of hours. You'll have to let me know how well your principles take care of that problem for you."

"Light-kun! This isn't funny! Come back here, Light-kun. Duress can be punished by law, I'm sure you're aware."

"'Duress'? What duress, L? It isn't duress to give my boyfriend a friendly blowjob before I leave. There's no way you could take that to court."

"I believe you may actually be evil, Light-kun. I had suspected it before; this merely confirms it."

"Yes, yes, I'm the physical embodiment of all things wicked and depraved. I don't know how I will live myself. Probably more easily than you will with that wood there and ooh, two weeks without sex. I doubt that will be fun. Well, see you in a bit, _darling._"

"Oh bugger it…LIGHT-KUN! Just wait a minute, I need to…uh, I need cold water, first…LIGHT-KUN!"

* * *

><p>L had a great deal of professional respect for Yagami Soichiro. The man had a work ethic and dedication to justice almost unparalleled among police forces across the world. He was a solid, honest servant of the law, without a single streak of duplicity (unlike a certain other Yagami which L could mention), and a good man – a rare find among the police of world.<p>

As a father-in-law type figure, however, he was a little intimidating, even for the world's greatest detective.

"Light-kun," L hissed in a quiet mutter at his boyfriend, who was smiling with unbreakable charm at his parents across the table of coffee mugs (one teacup) and barely-delivered plates of sadly sugar-free food. "Your father is glaring at me."

"Of course he's glaring at you," Light hissed back, his smile never faltering as he took a sip of gaggingly unsweetened coffee (_"no sugar, just cream, please"_), hiding the words in the rim. "You're sitting like a gargoyle. Put your feet on the floor."

"But that-"

"You don't need all of your thinking ability in this situation! Just do it!"

"Light-kuuun-"

"Is everything alright, Ryuzaki-san?" Sachiko broke into the heated, whispered conversation timidly, her eyes glancing with cautious concern between L and Soichiro, whose frown was becoming more pronounced by the minute and would probably reach past his bristling moustache soon.

"Quite alright, thank you. I was merely inquiring if Light-kun had informed you of his recent promotion at work." Considering Light spent most of his time at school and the rest of it working under L – in _both_ meanings of the phrase – this was something of a lie. But since Light's parents were under the impression their precious son was currently employed in a job more conventionally respectable than bothering the greatest detective in the world with his annoying flashes of insight and even more annoying smugness when his insight was correct (which happened more often than L liked to admit), L saw this as a necessary lie.

The Yagami's were already well aware of the sex part of the 'working under L' job description, which was the reason for the doom-promising glower that had been leveled at L perpetually for the last eight months whenever he was around Light's parents, ever since Light had finally introduced L as his boyfriend. Well, introduced 'Ryuzaki' as his boyfriend. The Yagami's were not currently aware of L's true identity.

"No, he didn't tell us!" Sachiko exclaimed with the usual parental delight which colored her voice whenever she spoke of a topic that even brushed familiarly up against her son. "How exciting, Light!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Light said smoothly, somehow managing to smile at his mother and glare at his boyfriend at the same time. "It has been quite exciting."

Sachiko immediately began asking for details – which Light made up on the spot with the ease of born conman, the type who swindled unsuspecting widows out of millions of dollars with a single smile – and L decided it would be an appropriate time to stare like a frog at Light's father.

Soichiro didn't seem to appreciate the unnerving animal impression and increased the intensity of his frown.

L blinked back, wondering if he could develop the talent of licking his own eyeballs.

"What did you say you do for work, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked brusquely. His moustache gave a little quiver as he took a bite of fried mackerel, and L couldn't help but feel the vicious chomp had been a warning of a similar fate awaiting him. He glanced at the remaining fish with newfound empathy.

Disturbingly, its dead eyes stared back.

"I didn't say," L said in purposeful provocation, turning his eyes to stare in silent challenge at the older man's, because he was L and L was not intimidated by the likes of Yagami Soichiro.

Apparently, Yagami Soichiro wasn't intimidated by the likes of L, either.

"So you're living off of my son's income, then?" he concluded grimly, sounding like L had confessed he performed bloody rituals on helpless forest animals. "I thought as much."

"Actually," L rejoined matter-of-factly, "I have my own source of income, which is higher than Light-kun's. If anything, Light-kun is living off of my wealth." A perfectly true statement, if not more than a little provoking to either of the Yagami men. He could feel the heat of Light's glare at his side without looking, and he knew even if he did he would only find Light still chatting comfortably with his mother.

"But no job?" Soichiro continued in valiant hostility and defense of his son. "One of those trust-fund babies, no doubt," he said dismissingly. "A man should have a real job and take pleasure in earning the fruits of his toil."

L rather wanted to tell Soichiro just how 'real' Light-kun's job of getting fucked by L every night was, but he doubted anyone else at the table would appreciate the comment, not to mention the high likelihood of it resulting in a cessation of declared fucking.

So instead he said, "I have a job," sounding a little too much like a sulky child for his own liking, and pretended to take a bite of the noodly thing Light had high-handedly ordered for him – as if L was a little kid incapable of knowing his own mind – effectively vetoing anything of valid taste (and proper sugar content) he could have ordered.

It was just another tiny item on a growing list of things for which L needed revenge. At least it would have plenty of company.

While L had managed, before this horrible excuse for a lunch, to make his erection go down by means of hastily applied cold water from the shower, followed by a lot of undignified scrambling around for clothes as he haphazardly toweled his legs off, he was still beset by a sort of indistinct horniness and unsettled irritation at Light's underhanded schemes and blatant blackmail.

Suddenly, a discreet hand curled around L's ankle, taking advantage of his glum faux-perusal of his food, and it yanked abruptly downwards, causing L's ass to connect with the bench with a rather sudden bump and disrupting his precarious balance as one of his supports was rudely pulled out from under him.

"Oh, Ryuzaki! Are you alright?" Light turned to him with a fake sympathy only a parent wouldn't see through. "Maybe you should put your feet on the floor? I know your back's been hurting, but the chiropractor said not to sit like that," he lied with conscious-less ease. "It's only momentary relief – it just makes it worse in the long run." He smiled like the concerned boyfriend he wasn't and helpfully reached over, now in plain sight to all parents, to unfold L's other leg out from underneath him.

L allowed it. But he didn't like it.

And he wasn't going to let it go without retaliation – preferably of the sort that reestablished L's authority over Light (which he _did_ have, thank you very much) and encompassed all the items currently on L's revenge list.

"Did you injure your back, Ryuzaki-san?" Sachiko asked, sincere concern in her eyes. She was a gentle, warm-hearted soul. Sometimes L wondered if his boyfriend had really come out of her. Surely Light's coloring alone made a DNA test justifiable.

"Minor herniated disc," Light answered for L, no doubt suspecting he'd deny the lie just to be disagreeable. "Should be cleared up within a few weeks, nothing to worry about. How's Sayu doing?"

"Just fine," Light's mother answered, distracted from further inquiry into L's health record. She began a long, involved history of her daughter's boring life, giving more detail than L ever cared to know while Light nodded and gave empty comments and emptier smiles.

L was feeling more disgruntled by the minute. Soichiro's unchanging glare and increasingly fierce eating wasn't helping.

His feet tapped unhappily on the floor, bouncing in sock-less shoes. Light had better make this worth his time.

Or L would just have to make it worth his time himself.

* * *

><p>A great deal of time later, more time than L felt necessary for obligatory parental pacification, Light's mother and father were leaving.<p>

Light stood, as did his parents. L remained seated, his legs by then having crept back to their accustomed accordion-fold beneath him, despite Light's under-the-table efforts to stop them.

"It was lovely to see you again, Light," Sachiko said, beginning to shrug on a coat in a preemptive strike against the day's bluster. Light, like the dutiful son he made sure to be, immediately took over and helped her into it. She beamed a smile over her shoulder at him.

Soichiro put his time to the best advantage by doing something he hadn't done all afternoon: glared at L. Spectacularly unsurprised, L took a sip of tea, the only cup still at the table.

"It was good to see you as well," Light was saying. "Have a safe trip back."

"Are you…staying here for a while?" Sachiko asked with a hesitant glance at where L was still stubbornly seated and stirring his tea with a delicately held spoon. Light glanced at him as well, with considerably less hesitation and quite a bit more irritation.

"Yes. Say hello to Sayu," he said with false cheer.

L ignored the remaining needlessly drawn-out farewells and angry glowers thrown his way (Soichiro) and promises of imminent visits (Sachiko) in favor of seeing how saturated with sugar his tea could become.

When the parents had been ushered off at last, Light sank back onto the bench next to him, a weary hand clutching his forehead.

"I can't believe you. You're impossible. Is it so much to ask you behave for one hour?"

"It would seem so," L returned, smacking his lips as the silver spoon was pulled from his mouth. "These constant meetings with your parents are not good for my mental health, and consequently decrease my thinking ability by twenty-five percent for at least three days afterwards as I recover."

"They aren't 'constant meetings'. It's just lunch, once every four months. Quite frankly, I'm sick of your bullshit. And what happened to your beloved 'principles as L'? You pretty much fucked that up the ass, didn't you? I almost wish you _had_ stayed home. You were absolutely horrible."

Light wasn't looking at him, rubbing soothing circles into his temple and staring down at the table instead. L took another sip, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

"How very vulgar of you. And if you did not want me to accompany you, you should have considered that before you threatened me. It is my right, as L, to fuck things up the ass if I wish – and I hope you realize I am not solely referring to my principles."

"Oh go fuck yourself up the ass," Light suggested with vehement helpfulness, not bothering to explain exactly how L was expected to accomplish this feat. "Hurry up and finish that sludge."

L rolled his eyes over at him, spoon sticking out of his mouth as he took in his boyfriend's fatigued, exasperated form, and decided it was time to begin his plot.

He turned his eyes carefully down to his tea.

Slowly, like an inquisitive spider, his hand began a tripping journey across the small stretch of bench between his feet and Light's thigh. It paused before it reached the other man's leg, a moment of hesitation and consideration, before slowly, lightly, finger by finger, skipping up the curved slope to dance along the top of his quad, L's fingertips pressing shallow imprints into the relaxed muscle of his toned leg.

Light threw a sidelong, unamused glance out of the edges of his eyes that would have stopped a charging bull in its tracks.

"What do you think you're doing." It wasn't a question, but a low-spoken statement of warning and icy intimidation.

"Drinking my tea," L answered innocently, doing just that with his other hand. "Were you under the impression I was doing something else?"

"L, this isn't appropriate," Light said briskly, brushing L's hand away like spider it appeared to be. Unfortunately for him, it was back a half-breath later.

"On the contrary," L returned, "this is a very appropriate place to drink tea. Why would it have been served it to me, if not with the intention for me to drink it here?"

The hand, which had been softly stroking the center of the planed top of Light's leg, became a little more daring, skirting ever closer to the center seam of his trousers, fleeting taps that scurried away moments later only to sneak back once more, a little bolder than before. And beneath its teasing dance, Light's leg was beginning to tense.

"L. Stop this now," he ordered, his voice not raising a decibel but nonetheless leaving no doubt of the seriousness of this demand. Eyes met.

L sighed. "I suppose you think you'll be too…impatient," he said regretfully, and he watched as Light's coffee-cream eyes narrowed. "You cannot wait for me to finish my tea before we leave?" He took a guileless sip of the drink to emphasize his point, enjoying the flash of irritated eyes that raked over him.

"That won't work," Light warned. "Now stop it, I'm serious. I won't be dared into doing this."

"Are you sure?" L asked wryly.

"_Yes_," Light snapped, shoving L's hand away, only for it to dart right back to his leg. "I know you're mad about earlier before we left, but this is _more_ than childish, not to mention incredibly inappropriate. You can't do something like this in public."

Oh good, Light understood his motives and intentions. That made things much more fun.

L leaned in, until he was just a breath away from Light's ear, and whispered, "_I dare you_."

Then he pulled away and waited as Light breathed sharply through his nose and his jaw set into a determined, hard line.

L knew Light could never resist a challenge. And when Light narrowed his gaze and looked away in silent acceptance, L knew he had won.

With suppressed glee, he swirled his tea around in its cup and pretended to be engrossed by the way it rolled around the edges and let his hidden fingers trailed a lazy path down to Light's knee, swirling an easy circle then making their meandering way back up to his hip. Straying for a moment, his pinky extended to stroke against a soft shirt, brushing it delicately on the tautened stomach beneath.

In a stubborn countermove, Light's breathing became forcibly steadier – even and in control.

"L," he said, even quieter and more forcefully than before, enunciating with deliberate clarity. "One chance to stop this. You won't be happy with the consequences if you try pushing this, I promise you." Most people would have probably frozen in fear at the dangerous tone which was taking over L's boyfriend's voice.

L wasn't most people.

Undaunted, he pulled all his fingertips together, the barest tips of his fingernails standing in a bunch on Light's thigh, then slowly and deliberately spread them out and downwards, his palm flattening, his fingers digging into the crease of Light's hips and the tips sweeping onto the line of Light's trouser zip.

Light's breath caught rather noticeably.

"L," he hissed quietly, reminiscent of a vicious snake – a black moccasin with fangs bared and venom deadly. "I'm going to enjoy strangling you in your sleep tonight. _Stop right now before this gets out of hand_." L could hear the helpless frustration beginning to creep into the fringes of Light's voice, the suppressed aggression – the desire to knock L's hand away but the refusal to give in and do so and_ lose_.

It was a heady mixture to observe.

"You need not worry about that, Light-kun," L said calmly, his fingers drumming with gentle precision against the center of Light's crotch. "You will be very much in hand."

Light's glare was steely, full of promise of revenge. "For the record," he whispered, "this is completely over the line." Then he turned his obstinate eyes away again, his lip between his teeth and resistance in every line of his tense body.

In L's opinion, Light was overreacting. Their booth was in the back of the restaurant, far away from the kitchens and in an alcove mostly hidden from strangers' eyes. And even if someone were to walk by at the one angle capable of peeking into the alcove, there was only a seven percent chance they would notice anything – the table was tall with a cheerful, concealing tablecloth. It was just that annoying Japanese modesty Light insisted on clinging to.

"Are you afraid, Light-kun?" L asked, but what he was really saying was, _C__an you not handle it?_

Light's leg stilled beneath L's touch, his eyes positively murderous.

"I'm not afraid," he snapped. The answer was loud and clear: _I can handle it._

L grinned into his teacup. He could tell Light was fully aware this was a goading play against his pride, but despite this wasn't capable of backing down. Between them, a challenge was a challenge no matter what it contained, and both had too much pride to concede defeat.

Light was looking straight forward now, his body tensed and on edge but outwardly relaxed, his eyes roving disinterestedly along the wall. It was a formidable attempt to pretend L didn't exist – obviously Light was going for the tactic that often worked with little kids: not reacting to his games in the hope that he'd become bored and stop.

L, however, was much more persistent than most little kids. And quite a bit smarter.

With just as much disinterest as Light, he let another swish of sweetened liquid rush into his mouth while, seemingly detached from the rest of him, his audacious spider of a hand rubbed up and down Light's leg, up and down, dipping down into the inner thigh occasionally but mostly keeping to top as it swept back and forth. Light's trousers made a quiet _shush_ beneath his hand as he slowly and with increasing pressure kneaded gentle fingers into Light's body, and beneath the supple cloth Light's muscles were rock hard and unyielding in tension.

On the table, Light's hand began tapping.

L's lips quirked in a smile. The first break in the defenses.

He began focusing almost exclusively on the softer tone of inner thigh, stroking incessantly, alternating between butterfly brushes and deeper, burrowing caresses. Light's face was bored but his hand was tapping in distraction, the barest beginnings of a tremor overtaking his leg.

L worked on unhurriedly, not pausing his hand as he took occasional nips of tea, now ignoring the center area of Light's legs altogether – sticking to the fringes with teasing touches that almost glanced against Light' most sensitive area but never quite did.

An undeniable tremble of Light's leg twitched beneath L's hand, and the only recognition given it was a determined frown that momentarily pulled at Light's eyes. L let his hand begin to slow, gradually, luring Light into a sense of security they both knew was false. Slower, slower, softer, softer, until the tips of his fingers were barely dancing along his leg, tiny points of miniscule pleasure.

Light's hand stopped tapping. His eyes were suspicious as he threw L a glance out of their corners, but L could see a flicker of hope, of _maybe he's giving up._

L's hand left Light's leg completely, resting innocently inches away on the bench. His teacup rocked against his lips once more, his eyes anywhere but on Light.

He could feel Light's body relaxing next to him, his breath beginning to come in gentle, calming sweeps, about to carry him back down from the building tension, and right when sienna eyes fluttered momentarily shut L struck.

His hand, quick as a hummingbird, darted right between Light's legs and cupped, hard.

Light's eyes flashed open. A quick hum in the back of his throat was the only noise that sneaked past, his upper body curling forward just slightly before the movement was denied. His fingers began tapping on the table again, faster than before, lightly joined this time by the leg on the outside of L's reach, an attempt at distraction.

And L was pleased to find that Light wasn't quite as soft as he'd probably like to be.

There was a growing bulge beneath his hand, pressing up against him with an impatience its owner wouldn't betray, filling his hand with involuntary need. L rubbed it softly, fondly, while beside him Light let out a long, slow breath. He wanted to make a snide observation at this point, something which contained the words 'eager' and 'little' and touched on the topic of 'popping right up', but decided it would be incongruous. This was a time for silent touches and pretended indifference as Light slowly lost it by his side.

So he let his hand become even bolder, his palm kneading downward circles against the stiffening cock, enjoying the tiny catches in Light's breathing as he tried to keep up his outward façade of calm. Light's lips had parted slightly, a thin slit allowing for increasingly harsh breaths to pass through, a valiant but fruitless attempt to calm himself down. L could feel Light's legs trembling slightly around his hand, the seam of his trousers pushing harder into his palm with unfaltering insistence.

So L rubbed a bit harder then abruptly pulled his hand back once again, leaving only his fingertips to flit along the bulge, tracing frustratingly gently along the outline of Light's cock that was becoming visible through the rough cloth. Sharp, quiet breaths were escaping Light's lungs now, another fallen bulwark of defense.

Two ghost-pale fingers gingerly rooted into the folded zip of Light's trousers, pausing to slip the button undone then pincering the cool metal end of the zip. Slowly, so as not to make a sound, L dragged it steadily downwards, letting the teeth fall apart, releasing the stretched tension in the material and allowing Light's cock to press up happily.

Light didn't look quite as happy. His hand had slipped off the table to press in a fist against his far thigh, trembling with suppressed need, and his face was still set, hard as granite. Had anyone walked by, they would have merely thought Light was annoyed and perhaps mildly stressed, only L privy to the impressive control which was slowly being eroded with hidden, indecent actions beneath the table.

And L had not taken into consideration the effect all this would have on his own libido. A rather large oversight, which was quickly creating physical problems for him. Luckily, L always wore loose jeans, so his own awaking need could be ignored for the moment in favor of dragging Light unwillingly along towards completion.

He slipped his hand into Light's exposed underwear – black, as was typical – and finally let his hand connect with heated skin. Tenderly, he wrapped his hand around the cock and drew it out, revealing to the air the furious red of the tip and the smooth, now fully stiff shaft.

"_Haahh..._" Light breathed, his head tilting back just slightly, his eyes drifting down and to the side as pleasure tried to override his brain. And another breath, shakier than the last, as L's thumb curled up to rub down on the slitted tip of his head, rubbing with a gentle pad.

L began stroking at the shaft, his fingers moving in slow, graceful movements that were vaguely reminiscent of a jellyfish gliding through water – thin, tendril-like digits caressing and pulling, wrapping and trailing upwards.

"_L_…" Light moaned very, very quietly, so quietly L wasn't entirely sure it wasn't his imagination.

L's hand wrapped fully and firmly around the hard flesh, beginning a faster up-and-down pumping, Light's cock warm against the inside of his curled palm and fingers.

"_Mmnnaahh…_" There, that was a definite moan. More of a quiet exhale of air than a moan, but L was satisfied. He picked up his pace, stroking harder and faster as he rubbed Light off against the background noise of quiet chatter from unseen diners behind them.

Light was trembling more noticeably now, little tremors chasing through his legs and arms but most visible in his twitching fingers and hand, resting against his leg. His breath was tossed in and out in quick, harsh pants that he unfortunately managed to stifle, for the most part, his eyes fluttering shut involuntarily as L watched the pleasure inside him grow.

L took a sip of tea – a rather notable feat considering the rapid movement of his hidden hand.

Setting the cup down, he muttered to Light, "You are quite dirty, you know. Doing this public."

Light's eyes flew open, meeting L's cool pair with a blazing fury, and oh, L was going to have quite a problem of his own to take care of in a minute; those eyes were dangerous, beautiful, enrapturing, and in their burning amber depths he could see the memory of hundreds of passionate nights together, but most of all he could see the undeniable ardor of _I'm going to destroy you._

And death threats apparently really turned L on. Or maybe it was just Light.

L didn't have much time to consider his imminent eradication, because at that moment Light's body was seizing up in almost-suppressed tremors, and his mouth was pressed in a tight, silent line, and his eyes were scrunching closed again – and that wasn't at all acceptable, so L grabbed his chin and forced his face towards him, willing the other's eyes open.

Ink black met fiery bronze once again. Light shook his head free from L's hand with a swift, irritated jerk but didn't break the eyelock as his gaze began to mist over in inward passion, and _god, that was beautiful_ but L barely had time to enjoy it before he had to swipe a cloth napkin from the table to catch the first silent splutter of cum as it escaped from his boyfriend's unwilling cock.

And L was captivated by the quiet, trembling body beside him, but he watched with affected apathy as Light again closed his eyes and allowed orgasm to discreetly overtake him, brought by L's hand in a tucked-away booth at his parent's favorite restaurant, his jetting cock muffled by fine cloth.

L's pretence of indifference, however, was somewhat undermined by the interested fullness in the front of his jeans.

When the napkin was soiled and Light's cock drained and softening, L regretfully tucked Light back in and zipped him up. His hands wandered away, unsure what to do with themselves. For the moment, all Light did next to him was pull in slow, careful breaths of air as he no doubt drifted back down into reality, and L enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend undone.

Then he plucked up his spoon and dug around into the dregs of his tea with it, formulating plans to deal with the unfortunate physical consequences of his recent actions. He barely noticed Light straightening up next to him until the other man spoke, a single, snarled letter.

"_L_."

L was struck with the sudden, unreasonable urge to run far away, preferably to another time zone, but he turned to meet Light's eyes anyway with the courage expected of the greatest detective in the world.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

A clash of eyes, wide innocence against narrowed wrath. Light's eyes had the beginnings of concealed embarrassment barely creeping into the edges, but for the most part were full of icy fury. His glare said a thousand things, a thousand deadly daggers and a thousand guarantees of _you are so fucked, L_, but his voice was silent.

And when he finally spoke again, his tone low and lethal, all he said was, "Don't you dare leave that here," with a significant glance at the dirtied napkin pinched in L's grasp.

Then he pushed out of the booth and strode out of the restaurant without a glance back, leaving L to find his own way home and his own means of relief.

L watched him leave; then he looked at the napkin, then down at the eager bulge between his legs. He considered carefully.

"Is everything alright, um…sir?" Oh yes, _now_ the waitress came back, now that he was alone and staring at his crotch, back to bother him and stare nervously at him like he was an escaped mental patient.

"Perfectly fine," he answered, lifting his head, glad he was sitting in his usual knees-to-his-chin crouch and wearing his usual baggy jeans. It would have been painfully unsurprising if he was arrested for sexual harassment or a similar offense. Light would not have stopped rubbing it in his face for weeks.

"You do realize you've already paid for your food?" The waitress persisted like an annoying terrier to a bone, despite the unnerving stare L was fixing her with.

"Yes, I do actually. I am just finishing my tea," he droned, with a glance at his obviously empty teacup.

"…Right. Um…I'm very sorry, but could you please leave now? We need to clear this table."

L was willing to bet a week's worth of cake this wouldn't have happened had Light still been by his side. Light probably would have had half the management in love with him and the other half questioning their sexuality, not being asked to leave. But talking to this college reject of a waitress was quickly killing any desire L felt, so he was consequently able to stand without any embarrassing problem or potential legal difficulties.

"Very well," he said, making full use of all his supposed creepiness to leer at the waitress, and, before he shuffled off, he dropped the dirtied napkin with careful deliberation on his plate. Then with a polite nod at the suspicious girl, he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed leisurely after his angry boyfriend gone before.

If he was going to hell anyway, he might as well do the thing properly and traumatize a few waitresses on the way.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And there it is. Just a hander in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. This chapter is more of an introduction chapter, with the real smut coming later (ha ha...coming later...I'm original). <em>

_This story is going to be a series of escalating smut (doesn't that just brighten your soul?), probably about five chapters long, depending. So it's sort of PWP. Uh, smut with smutty plot? No actual plot, but the smut kind of has a plot? I don't know. It's lotsa gay sex, guys. Don't expect anything else. _

_Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Don't knock masturbation, it's sex with someone I love." – Woody Allen_

* * *

><p>Light was ignoring L.<p>

Put that way, it made him seem a nine-year-old kid with a petty grudge and a cold shoulder he wasn't afraid to use, caught in a fight of huffy anger and "_You're not my friend anymore!_" – but when L got like he was now, Light didn't have many options.

To be specific, when L deliberately went out of his way to irritate Light – more than usual, at least – there were only a few ways to deal with him: ignore him, get away from him, punch him, or have sex with him.

Getting away from him was out, because L was currently stretched out on one side of the bed in which Light intended to sleep, clacking away noisily on his laptop like a demented farm animal. One of his feet had even wandered over to rest on Light's pillow, something he knew he wasn't allowed to do and was definitely doing for that exact reason. And while Light _could_ leave and go sleep on the sofa, he refused to be bullied out of his own bed simply because L had decided to act like a passive-aggressive twit.

The next option, punching him, would have been very satisfying and made Light feel quite a bit better, but in this instance it would be playing directly into L's hands, so it was out as well. Light was very aware that L was purposely goading him, trying to get him to react, so he took vicious pleasure in not indulging his games.

As for fucking with him, it probably would have been the best solution if not for the fact that sex was the entire reason L was acting like an annoying ass in the first place. Ever since the events at the restaurant, five days ago, Light had refused to even so much as look at L's dick, let alone do anything else with it, and it was having rather obvious effects on L – the most noticeable of which were the unresolved horniness and the childish desire to irritate Light until he gave in.

"Light-kun, were you aware that having frequent sex decreases your physiological age? It's very healthy, apparently."

Light shrugged out of his jacket and hung it in the closet, determined to ignore his persistent boyfriend and his attempts to provoke him.

"It also decreases stress. Are you not often stressed, Light-kun?"

His socks were next, right then left, flung with infallible aim into a wicker basket, given more care than that which he gave his boyfriend's words.

"It says here that sex also boosts the immune system. Light-kun! I think I may be getting sick! We ought to have sex, don't you think?"

Light didn't speak, but he thought he made his answer very clear by grabbing a clean pair of boxers and stomping into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him – in a very dignified manner, of course.

Yes, L was annoying, particularly when he hadn't had sex for five days and was determined to get under Light's skin, one way or another – but it was nothing Light couldn't handle. L simply needed to be taught that there were consequences to certain actions – such as jerking Light off in the middle of a restaurant. _That_ would be considered a 'problem behavior'. He was like a puppy, in need of conditioning to know right from wrong. Punishment and reward – a doggie treat or a bop on the head. Taking away sex was a punishment in the hopes L would learn not to be such a dickwad.

Though if Light were being honest, cutting L off from sex had a lot less to do with training and a whole lot more to do with getting revenge. L was unlikely to learn any sort of lesson except perhaps that Light got off really quickly to public almost-sex, which was unlikely to discourage him from anything, and revenge was just much more satisfying.

Not to mention, revenge was what Light did best.

Ignoring the door-muffled voice still listing the numerous health benefits of a rigorous sex life, Light stripped his clothes from his body and stepped into the shower. It was time to escalate the game, and despite what annoyingly pat and clichéd phrases might suggest, revenge was a dish best served hot, wet, and with plenty of lube.

That last one was optional.

* * *

><p>L was frustrated.<p>

Yes, he meant sexually – not intellectually, professionally, or in any way that implied anything other than that he was horny and hadn't got any action for five days, not even a friendly pat on the bum or something. Or, for that matter, a friendly pat anywhere on the body. And after having spent so long becoming accustomed to fucking Light practically every night, it was little hard to go back to the inadequate solace of his right hand.

That wasn't to say L regretted his actions at the restaurant. No, he'd do it all again in half a heartbeat. What he regretted was having the sort of boyfriend who could swing from shameless porn star to more uptight than the most prudish of disapproving nuns at the drop of a pair of trousers. Or the drop of an ill-advised public handjob, depending on which extreme he was swinging to. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

When he was in his right mind, L would admit that this was part of what made Light fascinating.

The problem was, at the moment L _wasn't _in his right mind – he was terribly frustrated and edging towards desperate. Usually he could recognize that these games were what made sex with Light so fun, but that was when he wasn't at the end of a five-day dry spell that was steadily cutting away all his reasoning ability.

Because that was what this was – a game. It was a way of testing and challenging each other, of pushing and teasing each other, and usually L wouldn't have changed it for all the cake in the world (well, perhaps half the cake in the world).

It may have seemed, on the surface, that Light had simply cut L off, and that was the end of it until he decided he wasn't mad anymore, but L knew there was more to it than that. It wasn't immediately obvious, but Light was slowly building the tension between them, with everything from his innocently provocative sprawl on the sofa as he lazily blew through his homework to his sly, under-the-lashes glances of _want something, bastard? _that he tossed around whenever L's gaze got too heavy.

It was partially to torment L, yes, and partially because Light _was_ pissed about the restaurant, but it wasn't as straightforward as Light simply refusing to have sex. A game had been started, with L making the first bold move in the secluded booth and Light picking up the challenge, and it would probably be weeks before the game was all played out.

But for now, they were stuck in the stage of Light's move, in which he decided to be a drama queen and completely ban sex, and while L admitted it was building up quite a bit of tension, it really wasn't much fun at the moment. He knew it would eventually be worth it – anticipation was half the fun, and if anyone understood that better than Light, it was L – but it was hard to remember that when it had been five days without a lick of sex.

Until Light made his move, L was trapped in a sort of sexual limbo, which was why he had taken to trying to irritate Light out of his 'no sex' stage. So far it hadn't been working very well. In fact, most of the time it just backfired on him.

So when he'd heard the shower click on and water race through the walls to pour itself over his lover's body, L had decided the situation called for cake. Otherwise he'd sit there and do nothing more productive than imagine Light with hot water streaming down his body, rubbing his hands all over himself as he slickened himself up with lather and liquid and-

Cake.

L was getting cake. If not, he'd shortly find himself in the shower, probably still completely clothed, pushing Light against the water knobs and trying to suck his soul out of him via his mouth. And while that would certainly be very enjoyable, it would also mean losing the game, something which wasn't acceptable this early on. And L's clothes would get wet.

So L closed up his laptop and put it gingerly away under the bed, then shambled into the kitchen for a slice of cake.

Three slices of cake later, L was feeling a bit better. The shower had been shut off a little while ago, and he had barely spent even a minute picturing Light bending over to towel off his legs, rubbing the soft cloth over his smooth, toned skin, shaking his hair free from clinging water droplets, or with his hands wandering around his dried body, searching for missed spots of wetness and getting distracted between his legs-

Cake.

L was eating cake. He was not thinking about Light. He was certainly not thinking about Light spread out on the kitchen table with cake smeared all over his body, icing rubbed around hardened nipples waiting to be licked off, dipping into his bellybutton and trailing down lower, bronze skin dirtied by smeared cake, a dark red strawberry trapped between his teeth with a tempting trail of sweet juice sneaking to run down his neck and-

Oh bother.

L sliced himself another piece of the finest cheesecake Japan had to offer, flung it on his plate, and meandered back towards the bedroom. He figured he might as well see if there was a case he with which he could distract himself, as cake alone did not seem to be cutting it.

What he found in the bedroom did not seem very conducive to his current plans for distraction. L found he didn't really care.

Because Light, clad only in a pair of short boxers that were revealing toned, beautiful thighs, was sprawled in an inviting lounge propped up against the headboard on L's side of the bed – knees bent provocatively, both feet planted on smooth sheets and just wide enough apart to give L an excellent view. His head was tilted back against the tall headboard, and his hands were playing teasingly with his body, one rubbing at a semi-hard nipple and the other brushing up and down his upper thigh.

"Unnngh…" L said from where he'd frozen in the doorway, which he felt summed up his thoughts on the matter rather nicely. He blinked to make sure the scene before him wasn't a desperation-induced hallucination.

It wasn't.

Light's eyes, softly closed a moment before, slid open halfway to regard L with a sort of hazy arrogance L had always found particularly appealing. Especially if it made an appearance right before L fucked him. That was always nice.

L's intentions must have shown on his face, because-

"Don't take another step in here or I'll stop," Light commanded in a barely breathless voice, throaty and authoritative.

L's feet grew roots – all the way down to the apartment five floors below theirs. Nothing but cake could have moved him, and he already had cake in hand.

At another time, L might have tried pushing the boundaries by taking not just one step, but also the nine more required to reach the bed and pounce on Light – but that wasn't part of the current game, and L recognized that if he moved even an inch farther into the bedroom before Light was ready, Light would almost certainly just roll over and go to sleep. Well, there was a ninety-nine percent chance of that happening; the one percent wasn't worth risking it.

So L took an absentminded lick of icing from his cake and watched in great interest as Light's long fingers fiddled with his nipples, tweaking and pinching and generally doing everything L would want to do if he could. Stroking, rubbing – slowly and steadily tormenting his own body, and had L's fingers not been occupied with his plate of cake, they would have been twitching in desire.

"_Mmn…_" Light moaned softly, his eyes squeezing shut.

His breath was coming in controlled, heavy pants, his chest rising evenly up into his pinching hand as his other slipped upwards to skim along the waistband of his boxers. Slim fingers disappeared up to the middle knuckles beneath the cloth as his hand dragged across his stomach, back and forth teasingly, reappearing moments later to push along his leg once more. His eyes flashed open occasionally to shoot burning lines of amber up L's body, darting away again when his own fingers pulled his attention back to himself with a hard twist of a raised nipple or a gentle caress of a rounded hipbone peeking out of clothed obscurity.

And one of his knees was falling open more and more, drawing L's gaze irresistibly to the center of his legs, where Light's playing was beginning to take noticeable effect.

Light was getting hard – his cock stiffening and pressing into his underwear, the restrained covering creating a suggestion made more obscene by the way imagination took over and filled in the details.

Light's hand abandoned his abused nipples, leaving them red from too-long distress, and tripped down his stomach to pass along the front of his boxers in a teasing brush.

"_Mmmnhh_," he hummed in pleasure, his eyes drifting shut and both hands slowing to a stop. He stayed perfectly still, save for the even, gentle rise and fall of his chest. L was barely aware of his own held breath, silent as he watched Light tune in with his own body and acknowledge the pleasure of his hardening cock with nothing but softly parted lips and heavier than normal breaths of air.

Then, slowly, Light let a hand slide up along a toned thigh to rest just next to the bulge of his cock. It rubbed, barely any movement at all, and a soft sigh slipped out of his throat. A little harder, his palm kneading downwards, then his hand was directly in the center, massaging and pressing with steady insistence.

And L suddenly realized his own cock was pressing painfully against the roughness of his jeans and had been for some time. Shifting his plate of cake to one hand, he began rubbing himself gently, watching unwaveringly as Light did the same on the bed but with the breathtaking flair of a practiced whore.

"_Aaahh…_" Light sighed, eyes gliding shut, his hips beginning to rock ever so slightly into his hand as it stroked him with growing pressure.

L's hand rubbed harder as well, his eyes flickering along the tensing lines of Light's legs, on the smooth pulse of his hips, on the pulled lines in the sheets as his feet dug into the bed.

"_Hah, hah, hah_…" Light's breathing was getting harsher and harsher, quiet, throaty moans sneaking out every so often. His hips were moving faster and faster, rolling upwards as his hand massaged downwards, the muscles in his legs and stomach flexing and pulling as he grinded into his hand.

"Oh god," he said softly, his voice shaking a little.

His other hand was clutching at the loosened sheets beneath him, as though searching for something to ground him, steady him, and his rubbing was quickly gaining intensity, his boxers full and getting damp.

"_Hah, hah, hah…_"

Light was gorgeous like this, an untamed force of nature, wild and uninhibited but powerful and in control at the same time. It was intoxicating to watch, especially when L remembered the countless times he himself had been able to erode away that masterful control, to watch Light fall apart beneath his hands.

L slipped his hand inside his jeans and squeezed himself tightly, his eyes locked on Light's hips rocking up into his own palm. And oh, how he wanted to touch, but he knew it wasn't the time – that the game didn't allow for that yet – so he waited breathlessly and watched as he squeezed and stroked himself, his cock and hand both brushing against the coarse denim of his jeans.

Suddenly Light's hand was stopping, moving away from the bulge in his underwear, and L would have protested had he not realized its new purpose.

Light grasped each side of the waistband of his boxers and began slowly peeling them away, gently shimmying his hips out and revealing the sloped planes of his pelvis and the jutting arrogance of his cock, his body worming farther down the bed. Then he tossed the shorts away and swept his legs open wide, leaning back onto his elbows wearing nothing but air and a thin glaze of sweat, exposing all of himself for L's appraisal.

And L could have killed him – could have kissed him – for extending such a blatant invitation with his body while making it clear with his burning, taunting eyes that if L took even a step forward he would lose the game.

Bloody gorgeous bastard.

L rubbed himself harder.

Light's hips began to rock again, slow, smooth circles, his legs carelessly apart, one hand sneaking up to torment his nipples once again. Damn him; he knew exactly what turned L into a mess of hormones and unsteady breathing.

Light's own breath was faltering now, gasping and sighing and panting with each pinch of his peaked, reddened nipple – then he was on his back and his other hand was snaking downwards, grazing against his hipbone, past his cock to squeeze and play with his tightening ball sac, rubbing and rolling it between supple fingers, and L really wished those talented fingers would go just a little lower.

But they didn't. In fact, they wandered away again, away from Light's body, over to slip under L's pillow – _his pillow?_ – and L couldn't figure out what they thought they were doing, because as far as he knew there was nothing of interest hiding under his pillow.

But it seemed he was wrong.

Because somehow or other, a bottle of lube had wound up under there – perhaps left by some benevolent sex fairy – and that was all it took to set his imagination on fire.

Lube was good. L liked lube. Lube could be used for many things, but it was especially helpful for slickening up fingers and other long, cylindrical objects for the purpose of sticking them in tight holes.

L wondered if perhaps Light should be reminded of this practical application.

Light's eyes flickered up to him in smoldering suggestion, and L decided it wasn't necessary.

L would have to make sure to thank those sex fairies later.

* * *

><p>Light was enjoying himself a bit more than he perhaps should have.<p>

Not that the whole purpose of masturbation wasn't for pleasure and enjoyment – but he often forgot just how hot it made him to have L's heavy, dark eyes on him as he touched his own body, and he forgot how thrilling it was to exert control over his boyfriend in this manner, to force him to watch without touching as he gave himself pleasure. That probably made him harder than anything his hands could have done.

Speaking of hands, his were currently busy lubing themselves up, dribbling the sweet-scented oil across his long, outstretched fingers. He knew L was watching intently, rubbing himself distractedly as his eyes soaked in every line of Light's body, and the thought just spurred him on more.

When his hands were sufficiently slick, he took the bottle and drizzled some lube along his chest, his stomach, his hips, his cock, his heated skin flaring in contact with the cold liquid. Then he tossed the bottle away and let his hands begin to rub and wander, smearing it into his skin.

Difficult as it was, he ignored the area between his legs for now, his cock crying to be touched, throbbing even harder whenever he felt L's gaze focus on it.

But he ignored it, the urge to grasp it and stroke it, to finally connect skin-to-heated-skin. The anticipation was making him begin to tremble just a little, as were the light touches of his hands as they rubbed along his torso, sweeping occasionally against nipples which had been worked to hypersensitivity, each brush sending a jolt of heat to his groin.

"_Ahh…_" he sighed, slipping further down into delight.

His eyes drifted shut, and the rustle of sheets and creak of the bed and his own harshening breathing were all he could hear - but L's presence in the room was unavoidable, his gaze a finger's brush against Light's skin wherever it lingered. Light spread his legs open a little farther, his knees still pointing to the ceiling and obscenely wide apart, and his head twisted to the side as both slick hands paused to pinch his nipples one last time, hard.

It pulled a gasp from his lips and he arched up into his fingers, but he didn't give himself time to focus on the burst of painful pleasure.

Instead, both hands began sliding down his torso, leaving two lines of prickling nerves, over his hips and onto his thighs. One slick hand slipped inwards, cupping tightly for a moment, then sneaked downwards to let a slender finger circle his hole.

Briefly, he wondered if L knew he was making that odd groaning noise as he watched.

Then he decided it didn't matter and slipped the finger in as far as it would go.

"Oh god, _L_," his throat moaned before he could stop it, and his eyes opened to find L already across the room, clambering up on the bed and kneeling between his legs with hungry eyes and snapped restraint.

Light grinned.

"Don't even think about touching," he whispered in a heated rush of air, his finger still deep inside himself.

L froze, his hands inches away from connecting with Light's legs and throwing them all the way open. Light could feel the heat from his fingertips leaping across the gap and dancing along his skin, but he held L's gaze unwaveringly.

Black eyes considered. Their bodies were so close, their heartbeats connecting and their breath reaching out to diffuse into the air together, but that was all – just heat and electricity and _almost_.

Then pale fingers withdrew and L settled into his favorite crouch between Light's spread knees. He nodded in understanding, and Light let his finger begin to move.

He pulled it in and out slowly, his hips rocking slighting down to meet it each time, his eyes watching L watch him. His arm brushed along his cock with each deepening thrust, the pressure building within him, quick, shallow gasps slipping out of his lips. His cock twitched a little as it bobbed freely in the air.

In, and in, and in, and in, fucking himself leisurely, each thrust punctuated by a smooth recoil of his hips and pleasured pant of his breath - and the best part was the pair of gleaming black eyes devouring the whole process.

His other hand slipped down to the bed, tightening against cool sheets, the oil turning them damp against his hand.

L's intent eyes were making his blood burn so he pushed a second finger in, a grin fighting its way to his lips as he heard the catch in the other man's breath. His whole body was arching and rocking into his hand, harder and faster, L's eyes never leaving him, tingling heat beginning to dominate all throughout his nerves, and right when he felt close to breaking he suddenly sat up, shoved L down on the bed and climbed on top of him with a breathless grin.

A few inches farther back and L's head would have slipped off the mattress, but Light didn't think either of them really would have minded or even noticed, because at that moment he began grinding himself against L's crotch, rough denim unable to hide the hard cock beneath.

"_Ah, ah, ahhh…_" L panted, any surprise in his expression swallowed up by sudden, intense satisfaction, and Light just ground his hips harder in response. His lips were hovering a bare inch above L's, his breath harsh against the other's lips as he swallowed L's gasps of pleasure, L's eyes burning black embers beneath him.

Those black eyes were trapped with his, glazed with lust, challenging him to close that last inch between them and let their lips and tongues mesh like they were burning to do.

And Light grinned wickedly and pulled away.

He pulled his rolling hips away from L's desperate ones and hovered on all fours above L, who was now glaring at him in half-confusion, half-frustration.

His hands moved to lightly push L's shirt up a bit higher, baring pale skin and smooth lines. Then he settled in so he was sitting on L's waistline, his knees spread wide on either side of his hips.

"Watch, L," he commanded in a husky whisper.

And L watched as he began stroking himself, sliding his hand up and down along his cock, his hips rocking gently and steadily into his fist. His cock was alight with sensation, too sensitive and too close to the edge, and he knew he was hurtling towards completion as he gasped and moaned and stroked himself harder and harder, his own eyes eating up the blatant desire burning in L's.

Between his legs he could feel L trembling, could feel his barely restrained passion, could see in his storm-black eyes the longing to shove Light against the mattress, toss his legs open and drive deep inside, fucking him over and over with rough snaps of hips as he pinned him to the bed. But Light knew he wouldn't – because this was Light's turn, Light's move, Light's rules, Light's revenge, and L would just have to wait his goddamn turn.

And it was that knowledge - the knowledge that L was shaking with desire but wouldn't move because Light's burning eyes prohibited him from doing anything but laying there and trembling and watching - that finally dragged Light over the edge.

L's name rolled off his tongue with a gasp as tremors overtook him, his cock twitching in his hand and shooting his cum in messy lines across L's stomach, one after another, and he could barely stay upright as his orgasm ran its tremulous course throughout his body.

"_Mmnhhnaahh! …hah, hah, L!_"

It was beautiful, it was intense, and it was something of a power high as his blood sang and his nerves exploded in uncontrolled pleasure as he rode out his climax on top of L, his hips still rolling even as his legs trembled in unsteady support.

Then it was over. He found himself slipping back down into awareness, his breath slowing and deepening and his eyes sliding to flicker over L's desperate form, a grin creeping back onto his face.

Slowly, slowly, he scooted backwards and lowered himself so his face was hovering over L's cum-splattered stomach. He was very aware of the heated, hard flesh restrained beneath him and the slight quivers shuddering through his lover's body, but he was careful not to put any stimulating weight on L's crotch.

Then, with his eyes locking on L's and not straying, he slowly slipped his tongue out and began licking up his cum from L's stomach.

L's skin was soft beneath his tongue, his own seed slightly bitter to taste, but he languidly lapped up every drop, lick by tender lick until it was all gone. He smirked up at L.

L's wide eyes stared down at him, his mouth sliding open a little, and all it took was one squeeze from Light's hand before L gave a violent shudder and came against his jeans. Light soaked in the sight of his lover caught in the thralls of orgasm, shaking and panting, and graciously gave him time to finish before he shoved him off the bed.

There was a dull thud and a muffled groan as L hit the floor, pulling a satisfied smirk to Light's face as he peered over the edge at the tangle of limbs and wild hair L had become.

"You're not getting back up here without a shower," he said firmly, not bothering to stop a contented smile from curling his lips - then his eyes drifted along the floor and rested on a splattered piece of cake, icing smeared across the carpet, apparently dropped in L's haste to get to the bed.

Light didn't know whether to be annoyed or ridiculously pleased, so he settled for a mixture of both.

"And you'll have to clean that up. Get the spot remover from the closet – it should get it out alright."

L pushed himself off the floor and gingerly climbed to his feet, his eyes stern as he regarded Light kneeling on the bed smirking.

"That," he said definitively, fixing his shirt so it hung like it ususally did on his bent-shouldered slouch, "is a very unromantic way to end this particular session. And, might I add, a terrible waste of- what are you doing, Light-kun?"

Light thought it should have been very obvious what he was doing. He was grabbing L's pillow and using it to wipe the oily lube from his chest and arms and hips, the stray cum splatters from his legs and cock.

"Cleaning up. Like you should be doing, so get going." He tossed L's dirtied pillow back on the bed and waited until L rolled his eyes and slouched out of the room before he climbed from the bed and slipped back into his wayward boxers. Then he crawled back into bed, the side not contaminated with sweat and lube and a little bit of leaked jizz, and slithered under the covers.

His eyes drifted shut.

Yes, that revenge had been very satisfactory, well worth the wait. He doubted L had learned any sort of useful lesson, but he acknowledged that hadn't really been the point.

At any rate, he felt L had been sufficiently punished for the handjob, and they had both gotten an orgasm out of it. It had all the qualities of a top-rate revenge.

As Light slowly slipped into sleep, ignoring the sounds of what he really hoped wasn't L eating cake off the floor with a delicately held fork but most likely was, he briefly considered what L would do as retaliation – because retaliate he would, that they both knew. The game hadn't played out yet, not even close, and it was L's turn to move now.

Light burrowed a little deeper into the sheets, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to predict his quirky boyfriend's next move so there was no point tormenting himself by wondering – by imagining L pinning him against the wall, against the table, running his hands all over him in taunting, almost-enough pleasure, or surprising him in the morning with his mouth around Light's already hard cock as Light slipped into awareness, having rubbed him into an erection as he slept because L knew Light _hated_ and _loved_ that, or-

Light wasn't supposed to be imagining this.

Oh well. The wondering and the anticipation was what made it interesting.

And that was one thing about which Light was sure: life with L would always be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: There you have it. In the heat of the moment, L apparently <em>_**will **__choose Light over cake. I know, it surprised me too. But who knows what would happen when his dick's down and his brain's back on line – that's pretty much a toss-up, I'd say. Of course, the best option is just to have both, Light and cake. Together. With strawberries. There, glad that's settled._

_Everyone who reviewed last chapter – thank you so much! I love you all._

__Thanks for reading!__


End file.
